Pathetic Neatness
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Piltover, the City of Progress, is so pathetically neat. What better reason does Jinx need for wanting to destroy as much of it as possible? The psychopath may be the bane of Vi's existence, but the Sheriff's obliviousness to her affections is honestly the only thing she wants to deal with. Tensions are high and, in the end, something's got to give.
1. So it Begins?

Hello, all, and welcome to yet another multi-chaptered League fic brought to you by **Distraction**. This one's been done (in drabble form) at the request of the wonderful **GrimGrave**. Unbeta'd because he's my beta and I don't want to ruin the surprise xD

You can see the rest of the cover art here: supremedistraction. deviantart art/ Pathetic-Neatness- 416154259

Le'go.

**-So it Begins?-**

Piltover—the City of Progress—never slept. The neon lights never stopped flashing, streetlights illuminated the roadways, both on the ground and in the air, and floodlights stationed at various locations dispelled the shadows of the night.

In short, it was as technologically advanced as a city got… and a great place to live if you were afraid of the dark.

Enter the dynamic crime fighting duo: Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, and Vi, the Enforcer. The former was a no-nonsense brunette with a chip in her shoulder and a sharp mind behind that pretty face and the latter was a street-punk-turned-law-official with wild pink hair and a cocky, hardass air about her.

"C'mon, Cupcake, please?" Vi was saying, gesturing empathetically with huge hextech gauntlets—her weapon of choice.

"No."

"Geez, you didn't even pretend to think about it. Right in the feels, boss." No, really. It broke her heart that Caitlyn only had time for her career—a little factoid that she kept to herself. Flirting with the uptight brunette had become a bittersweet part of her daily routine.

"I wish you'd quit running your mouth and focus on the task at hand," was the sharp response. The sniper ran a hand through long brown hair, adjusting her purple top hat and hefting the weight of her trusty sniper rifle onto her shoulder. "If we don't stop this madwoman, Piltover will be in ruins by month's end."

The pinkette sighed dishearteningly, but she knew her superior was right. As usual.

"_Lady Caitlyn, there is a disturbance in sector 48271," _a monotone, feminine voice said suddenly.

The Sheriff pressed a hand to her stomach where a leather belt bearing the half-gear city crest was wound around her waist. Not only was it incredibly fashionable, but it served as a communicator as well. Vi had one in her high collar and every other Piltovian had one on their person at all times. How else would they stay in touch with the versatile, irreplaceably helpful electronic personality known as an A.I? "Can you detain the target?"

"_At once."_

When the brunette looked expectantly at her partner, Vi tilted her head to the right and said, "Em, bring the car around."

"_Yes, madam."_ Emma's voice was less robotic, more throaty and accented. Kind of like—

Caitlyn's eyes—a liquid shade of amber that made the fighter feel weak-kneed—narrowed. "Do you hear that?"

She listened: sure enough, there was high-pitched laughter and the thunderous sound of multiple explosions.

Enter the main antagonist: Jinx, the Loose Cannon—a psychotic, havoc-wreaking blue-haired woman with a penchant for mayhem and a love of everything destructive.

In the next moment, there was the glorious purr of an engine and a single headlight lit up the dimness; a sleek motorcycle pulled up between the keepers of peace and the pinkette blinked.

That… Definitely wasn't the car.

Before she could voice that little tidbit, Emma explained, _"The car is in the shop, madam. This was the best I could do on such short notice."_

Okay, that was fine. But just one bike? She had to have a half a dozen of the damn things lying around the huge garage beneath her penthouse.

"We don't have time to waste," Caitlyn insisted, as business-oriented as ever. She gestured towards the bike. "You drive."

Driving around at high speed with the voluptuous brunette pressed up against her back?

Holy shit, it must have been her birthday.

* * *

Nothing made a lady-boner go away like seeing the smiling face of your worst nemesis and nearly getting blown to smithereens—Vi found that to be fact one blissfully cozy motorcycle ride across sectors later.

Fucking nothing.

The blue-haired sociopath was wielding that humongous shark-headed rocket launcher of hers, sending off dozens of rockets in a spectacular display of destruction.

If she wasn't so pissed, Vi might have been impressed.

"Cut that out, you little freak!" she snarled, lashing out with a gauntlet charged with _Excessive Force _and driving a particularly large projectile back towards the Loose Cannon, her _Blast Shield _flickering faintly as the recoil from the strike sent her sliding backward and creating a huge rut in the concrete.

Whoops. Caitlyn wasn't going to be happy about the (entirely unavoidable) collateral damage.

Jinx didn't bat an eyelash, flipping clear of the blast zone with all the grace of a gymnast and landing directly in front of Vi. Fishbones's (who the fuck named their weaponry, anyway?!) gaping mouth rounded on the crouching fighter, a fiery glow emanating between jagged teeth and—

"Hiya, Fathands!"

Fucking hell.

—the resulting explosion made the entire block tremble, throwing the bruiser backwards where she and Caitlyn ended up in a pile of limbs.

Accidental boobs to the face? '_Aw yeah.'_

As the smoke cleared, the skinny little tyrant came to stand over them and scoffed, her expression becoming annoyed. "Oh. Hatlady's here too—of course."

"You know that that isn't my name."

"And I care?"

Piltover's finest had to scramble to avoid the sudden barrage of neon-coloured bullets from Pow-Pow, the minigun, both women shooting each other a look.

"We can't let her cause mayhem like this. She'll destroy Piltover."

"That's the plan!"

'_Boom.'_

"Ugh. No matter how many times I beat her down, she keeps coming back here."

"What can I say? I'm not a very quick learner." Vi flinched as the gunner cartwheeled past not even a foot in front of her, a shit-eating grin on her face. "How about you try that lesson again?"

"With pleasure."

The propulsion mechanisms in her hextech gauntlets charged up with a powerful sound, but before the Piltover Enforcer could launch herself forwards, the shark-shaped _Flame Chomper _that Jinx had planted at her feet without her noticing snapped shut, rooting her in place and allowing the next shockwave to knock her gracelessly onto her rear in the middle of the street.

Fucking Jinx…!

**-End chapter-**

This should be a… blast. Huehuehue.


	2. No Fucks Given

**-No Fucks Given-**

Pink. Pink everywhere.

And not just pink but _bright friggin neon magenta_ was Jinx's chosen colour for the crudely drawn images she had graffiti'd all over Piltover.

Guess who was on clean-up duty.

"I swear, the next time I see that anorexic little shit, I'll—"

"You talking about little old me?"

The pinkette whirled around… To see no one. Had she just been hearing things? After a moment of considering the deteriorating state of her sanity, the Piltover Enforcer tilted her head back and, sure enough, Jinx was floating high above her, booted feet dangling over the edge of her hoverboard.

Vi scowled. "Come down here, I dare ya."

"Naaaaaah." The vandal grinned. "Mama didn't raise no fool. Besides, I'm kind of enjoying the view."

She followed that eerie red gaze and scowled harder, crossing her arms protectively over her chest. "You've got some serious issues if you're risking arrest just so you can stare down my top."

"Um… Duh?" Jinx made a show of stretching, twisting sharply to crack her back. "You like my drawing? I call it 'Fathands the Furious.'"

Vi turned back to the wall of the skyscraper, glowering up at the messily scribbled image of what was supposed to be her… If she had a tail and horns.

And was twenty stories tall.

Honestly, she had to hand it to the Loose Cannon—the bluette was quite dedicated to her craft.

"I really feel like a captured your essence," Jinx was saying, grinning manically. "Like looking into a mirror, right?"

"That doesn't even fucking look like me!" Okay, maybe a little, but that pissed her off even more. "What are you even doing out here?" She slid easily into a combat stance, twisting the silver vambraces on either wrist so that they expanded into her new-and-improved police grade gauntlets. "Looking for a fight?"

"What is it with you and violence? I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd say 'hello' to my favourite meat-headed do-gooder."

"… What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"I don't believe you."

"I'm a lot of things, Fathands. I'm crazy, destructive, hyperactive, and a liiiiiittle vindictive… But I'm definitely not a liar."

"Oh, good. That completely makes up for those other things," the Piltover Enforcer said sarcastically.

"Anyway, I need you to stop fucking shit up. You're going to end up biting off more than you can chew one of these days and—"

A rush of crazed, high-pitched laughter interrupted the bruiser's statement, one that lasted for a full 30 seconds before the gunner pulled herself together and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Okay, sorry, sorry. I didn't even let you get to the punch line… You are just too funny."

"I'm serious."

"Vi… You honestly think they'll ever catch me?"

No. No, she did not. The Loose Cannon was too unpredictable—too… without fucks to give. She always had been.

Still… "Then could you do me a favour and find some other city to wreak havoc on?"

Jinx winked. "No can do, Fathands. There's something here in Piltover that I would very much like to possess and I won't rest until I have it."

Hadn't the bluette passed up every chance she had to loot precious gems and priceless works of art? What could she possibly be searching for?

"Anywho, I've got things to destroy, places to level. Catch you later!"

Vi could only watch in disbelieving silence as the slender young woman hopped to her feet, teetering slightly as the hover board bobbed unsteadily, and took off in a blaze of thrusters and the smell of burning.

What the hell was _that_?

**Piltover Police Department Precinct…**

The door slammed inward, rattling the assortment of trinkets (gifts from grateful Piltovians), office supplies, and décor sitting on the shelves along the walls, and Caitlyn looked up, amber gaze narrowed into an irritated glare. "Can't you enter a room like a normal person?"

"Normal's boring," Vi grunted, too tired to be cowed. She was covered in a sheen of sweat and a faint pink hue, but that didn't stop her from collapsing exhaustedly into one of the white leather chairs in front of her superior's desk.

"_Vi_!"

Was it weird to have a thing for bossy, uptight chicks? Because something about that scathing tone really did it for the pinkette.

"I finished cleaning up that mess the twerp left on the Techmaturgic Laboratories main building. Do you have any idea how long that took?"

"_Precisely 5 hours, 36 minutes and 4 seconds," _Emma chimed helpfully.

"And that was with help! It fucking sucked."

"Good work. Now stop ruining my leather and go home."

"Is that really all the thanks I get, Cupcake? Geez, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

The brunette bristled. "Your little friend has been setting the sectors ablaze one by one. Do you have any idea how much paperwork has to be filed in able to cover all these damages with the taxpayers' money?"

Vi blinked. "Sorry, Cait, but you lost me. That sounds really, really dull."

"…You're a thorn in my side."

"Love you too, Cupcake."

'_BAM!' "Out_."

"Alright, but I expect a proper 'thank you' next time," the pinkette quipped, quickly ducking out of the office before something heavy was thrown.

Caitlyn never missed—not by a long shot.

**-End Chapter-**


	3. Do You Ever Wanna Catch Me?

**-Do You Ever Wanna Catch Me?-**

"Cait."

"What is it? I'm busy." The Sheriff of Piltover was hunched over her desk, mulling over the blocks of text on the papers spread out before her. She seemed tired… And with good reason considering she had been there from the night before. The brunette looked up, her expression displeased. "Make it quick."

"You're still here?"

"I can't rest with that madwoman out and about. There has to be a way to…"

_/ "I remember you."—it had been the first thing Vi had said to Jinx the first time the Loose Cannon had taken Piltover by (fire)storm._

_They were standing high atop the roof of Piltover's treasury the day after the demolitionist had issued her challenge to the Enforcer._

_The pale, blue-haired woman had stopped mid-Switcheroo! to look at the speaker, odd red eyes wide. "Huh?"_

"_Back in the slums. You were—"_

"_LALALA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU." Hands over her ears, eyes shut, speaking volume far too loud. Was this really the girl who had taught the pinkette everything she knew? "Look, kid, I think you're mistaking me for someone else. Jinx's the name, mayhem's the game."_

_No… That was definitely her. There was no way Vi could forget the way thin lips quirked at the edges or the savage glee in eerie red eyes._

_The thought was interrupted by the sudden shifting in the otherwise stable surface beneath her feet: the Loose Cannon had fired off a missile that had caused cracks to spider along the building's roof and, as it caved in, sending them falling into the collection of wealth within, she heard Jinx mutter, "Like old times." /_

"Vi?"

The pinkette started, snapping to attention. Where had her mind gone just now? "Sup, Cupcake?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Jinx is on a rampage. Again."

"_And_ I get the feeling that your sentimentality is preventing you from actually trying to bring her in."

"That's not…" she trailed off at the disbelieving look she received from the sniper. "Give me some slack, Cait. She's a fucking escape artist on top of everything."

"Hmph." Her eyebrows drew together and Vi immediately wanted to smooth out those worried lines. "This can't continue, Vi. The Loose Cannon needs to go."

"I'm working on it."

**A few days later…**

"Jinx."

"Ooh… This is new. I'm usually the one who seeks you out." The Loose Cannon was sitting comfortably on a couch that's stained, torn surface had seen better days amidst huge piles of mechanical waste. She seemed completely at home here amongst the junkyard clutter, her feet propped up on top the mangled skeleton of what had once been a machine that cleaned floors. She grinned. "What can I do you for?"

_/ "Fishbones, I choose you!" Jinx shouted, lifting her rocket launcher to her shoulder and laughing wildly as she blew away the entire front half of the PYPD Precinct. There was a second explosion and Vi swore, twisting her vambraces and charging forward with a Vault Breaker that broke through the support beam that had nearly crushed Caitlyn._

"_Are you alright?" _

_Somehow she had managed to land on top of the sniper; she was pushed off by the shorter woman, who muttered, "Thank you. I'm fine."_

'_**BOOM**__!'_

"_Come out and play, Vi! I haven't seen any of you pigs in ages... Have you given up already, 'cause I'm really getting bored."_

_She was… bored. She had nearly collapsed the entire building on top of Caitlyn because she was—_

_Vi saw red. /_

"You in there, Fathands?"

Her throne was toppled by a shockwave of blue energy that sent her flying in the next instant. The force of the blow was nothing compared to the intensity of the disdain in azure eyes, however.

"It's time for you to go, kid. I can't have you fucking around with the people of Piltover like that."

Especially Cait.

The gunner's heart sank as she landed in a crouch some distance away. Just a little. She knew exactly what the love-struck twit was thinking. "Tch. What's so special about _her _anyway?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jinx pouted, thin eyebrows drawing together as the light in her eyes got even wilder. "Fuck her, Vi. You actually used to be fun. Back when it was just…"

She didn't need to continue. Back then, it had been Jinx and Vi versus the world and, somehow, the destructive duo had been winning that particular war.

Her heart throbbed_—_as though some giant, phantom hand had squeezed it—and she gritted her teeth, hurt eagerly giving way to all-consuming rage. Fuck them. Fuck the stupid uptight Hatlady and fuck pathetic, beau-_stupid_ Fathands. "Just… Ugh…! You-you _stupid head_!"

Vi blinked, taken aback by both the childishness of the insult and the vehemence behind it. She had seen Jinx laugh and cry and grin savagely, but she had never actually seen the Loose Cannon angry. It… bothered her.

Just a little.

"Wait, where are you going?" she yelled, pulling herself from her thoughts just in time to see the bluette hop onto her hover board and begin to gain altitude.

"You want me gone? _FINE_!"

…

After a full half-hour had passed with no sign of the bluette's return, the bruiser released a heavy sigh and yanked a hand through her hair. Technically, this was a victory for Piltover… But she couldn't exactly feel happy about it.

"Fuck."

**-End Chapter-**

Bit of background before we go diving into chaos. See you soon!


	4. C'mon

**-C'mon…-**

**Times Passes. Maybe… A Week?**

The blackout curtains that had been drawn so carefully across the bay window opposite Vi's bed were flung open, allowing blinding sunlight to impede on the bruiser's sleep and causing her to start, that knee-jerk reaction resulting in a fall to the wooden floor, a bruised behind, and a wounded pride.

"What the fuck, Cait?!"

First off all, how had she even gotten in here? The pinkette's penthouse was off limits to all parties—her safe haven from the entire world.

Also…

Vi's cheeks blazed and she scrambled to cover her nudity with her blanket. "Could you stop fucking staring? Holy fuck!"

She was going to implode.

Caitlyn arched an eyebrow and Emma's hologram appeared behind her, prim and proper in her pencil skirt and button-up blouse. "Are you always this pleasant in the morning?"

"_Just about."_

"Shut it, Em. Make me breakfast or something."

"_Yes, madam."_

"And _you_," she snapped at her superior as the A.I went to retrieve her physical body. "Why are you in my room and why are you waking me up at—" she squinted blearily at the hologram of a clock tower that glimmered faintly in the sunlight. "—Seven o'clock in the damn morning?"

"I told you _days _ago that there's going to be a party held in your honour at the Capitol building."

"And?"

"That's tonight. And I'd hazard a guess that you have nothing to wear."

Correct as usual. The Sheriff was an ace detective.

"… Shit."

* * *

Fuck her and her big, honest mouth. When Cait had asked her about her evening wear for that stupid party four hours and one trip to the mall earlier, she should have bluffed and denied everything.

Of course… Showing up to this big fancy event in her civilian's clothes would have warranted sharp words from the brunette… Better to just suffer through a woman at the mall.

…

Better was a relatively measure. Really, it was.

The pinkette was ready to shoot herself in the face with the sniper's rifle by the second hour of their little clothing hunt and her fingers twitched at the very thought of being able to end her misery early.

Because, honestly, what was wrong _this time? _Every possible combination of clothing had been shot down (no pun intended) by the AD Carry and this getup—black slacks and a blazer over a long-sleeved collared shirt; _damn _she looked sharp!—apparently wasn't cutting it either.

"Fuck's sake, Cupcake, I give up. Just pick something out so we can _go_!"

She could tell from the gleam in amber eyes that she would be regretting that sentiment.

**That Night…**

There was never a time where Vi wanted to shoot herself more.

Never.

The most frustrating thing you could think of—standing in line for the second consecutive hour at the DMV before finally making it to the front and arguing with that baleful looking woman, Dolores, before realizing that you were in the wrong line and, no, _she _couldn't help you, but the lady in the _other_ 300 person line could if-you-would-please-go-to-the-back-of-the-line, kthx—did not compare to this moment.

She was in no way a trained show dog, but being make-up'd and pushed and prodded in order to look presentable for a room full of men stuffed to the gills with their own preposterously-sized egos certainly made her feel like one.

"Smile, Vi," Caitlyn urged. "You look as though you've just stepped in something awful."

Sit. Stay.

"I don't want to be here." That should have been obvious, but she felt like really driving the sentiment home.

"Behave yourself. It will be over soon enough."

Woof.

Still, she found she couldn't complain when the sniper latched onto her arm for the majority of the night and took to grabbing flutes of champagne from those little trays that the wait staff were holding high above their heads as they wound their way through the self-important throng.

Which meant that she was pretty drunk when she pinned Caitlyn up against one of the pillars that supported the rooftop terrace and kissed her right then and there.

The pinkette likely would have felt horrified at her actions had she the facilities to do so.

"V-Vi, what the hell?" She was pushed off of the shorter woman rather violently and stumbled, landing on her ass on the cold wood floor. "Why would you…?"

"Shorry… I jus' really… Like shoo."

Her skin must have been flushed because the breeze that wafted by felt really fucking good.

"You're drunk."

So she was. Good work, detective. "Mmph."

Caitlyn shook her head. "I'll get someone to help me move you. Just… Stay here, okay? Don't move."

"Woof."

As the sniper hurried off, Vi collapsed onto her back, swearing softly as her skull hit the hard ground. For some reason, that spike of pain prompted the image of a certain blue-haired, gun-toting psychopath and she frowned.

'_Where are you, damnit…?'_

**-End Chapter-**


	5. Ohshit

**-Ohshit-**

Her head hurt to the point that it almost exploded when the faint blue glow of Emma's incorporeal form hit her eyes.

Wonderful way to start the morning.

"What the fuck happened last night?"

"_The Sheriff reported that you spent the night sulking and drinking far too much champagne as a result."_

That sounded about right. Only—

Vi sat bolt upright. "Ohholyfuckinghell,IkissedCaitlyn."

Emma tilted her head, her processors taking a moment to decipher both the unusual speed and pitch of that statement. Finally, she said, _"Oh."_

Which, of course, had the bruiser hyperventilating and pacing her room like a caged tiger. A caged, panicking tiger.

"Ohshit, ohshit, ohshit, ohshit…"

"_Madam—"_

"Ohshit, ohshit, ohshit, ohshit…"

"_Please, if you would—"_

"Ohshit, ohshit, ohshit, ohshit…"

"_MISS VI!"_

The pinkette stopped mid-step, whirling and instinctively putting her dukes up. "_What_?"

"_If you would calm yourself for a moment, I could offer some advice. The Sheriff spoke to me before she left."_

Guilt—horrible, crushing, anxiety-stirring guilt—flooded the bruiser and she almost started pacing again, but was stilled by a stern look from her A.I.

Breathe.

"Okay… What did she say?"

"_She was honestly surprised that you like her."_

She could tell from the A.I's tone how ridiculous Emma felt that sentiment was. Honestly, Caitlyn was the only one on the force who _didn't _know that Vi liked her—if only because she was married to her work.

"And?"

"_And that she is not yet ready to pursue a relationship—not just with you, but with anyone."_

Typical Caitlyn. But, wait…

The sniper hadn't exactly rejected her now had she?

'_Stupid heart. Cut that shit out.'_

**PPD Precinct…**

"You're here on time… I'm stunned."

"Give me a little more credit, Cupcake."

"I will once I've seen behavior that merits it."

"Brr. Did it suddenly get really cold in here?"

"Why are you in my office?"

Abruptly, all that bravado and wit disappeared, leaving only a nervous bruiser with a huge crush. "Um…"

"Make this quick. I have a meeting with the mayor and the hero of Piltover soon."

Abruptly, all that nervousness and anxiety disappeared, leaving only disdain. "Pretty Boy's leaving his throne long enough to grace us mortals with his presence?"

"I wish you'd be more cordial to Jayce."

"Why the fuck would I do _that_?" Because it was Caitlyn who was asking. Duh. "Ugh, never mind. I just came in here because I wanted to apologize for last night. It was dumb of me and it won't happen again."

A sniff. "See that it doesn't.

Geez. What was it with this woman and her below-frigid temperatures? Her entire attitude was beginning to rub the Piltover Enforcer the wrong way.

* * *

That stupid meeting had been dragging on forever.

There was the sharp sound of something colliding with glass and Vi started, straightening from where she had been slumped against the wall.

What the—?

Cautiously, the pinkette crossed the hallway and peered out the window, blinking a moment later as she caught sight of the bright red object sitting on the windowsill.

_/ 'Thud.'_

_What the hell was that?_

_Upon further inspection of the dirty, cramped hovel, the pinkette found the object that had flew through the open window and landed on the stooped metal table sitting beneath it: an apple._

_Tied around its stem was a tiny note; she had to squint to make out the neon pink words, "I got your back." /_

"… Jinx?"

The double doors to the conference room finally opened and the bruiser scratched the back of her head, sighing and standing at attention. Sure enough, the mayor came bustling out, laughing at something Jayce had said and Caitlyn…

Caitlyn was on the big lug's arm, _smiling _up at him in an alluring way that guaranteed she'd get anything her pretty little heart desired.

Anything for her precious city.

Was Nunu around? Because her blood was boiling.

* * *

Something undoubtedly expensive crashed to the ground with a spectacular sound and the entire precinct went quiet, the men and women in blue looking to each other for support.

They had all seen the Piltover Enforcer storm through the many-cubicled room the moment their guests had left and knew from the terrifying expression on her face that whatever happened next wouldn't be pretty.

Sure enough, there was a second commotion—this one the metallic sound of a Piltover Peacemaker striking its mark—and many of the smarter employees began to pack up their things to head home for the day. The braver ones stayed right where they were, curiosity holding them in place.

There had only been one other time when Vi had lost it and that had been an expensive mess to straighten out.

A wall exploded into chunks of cement and plaster, dust pouring into the room and making its occupants cough, as the bruiser _Vault Breaker_'d through it, her eyebrows meeting over azure eyes and her mouth thinned into a furious line.

She came sliding to a halt, whirling to face the doorway she had created. "Fuck you."

The dust settled a bit and Caitlyn came to stand on the resulting pile of rubble, her sniper rifle lying across her shoulder and her expression deadly calm. "You're being irrational."

"You know how I feel, Cait! You fuckin—" She stopped abruptly, shaking her head and releasing a sarcastic laugh. "Not that you've ever given a damn. I'm not a crime to solve or a city to protect."

The brunette flinched, her face falling just a little. "I don't like him, Vi. I was just…"

Just doing her job. As always.

_Fuck_. That vacuous, cold feeling in her chest was her heart breaking—she just knew it.

"Forget it."

Without a backwards glance, the pinkette turned and left the building, heading out to where her car awaited her, its engine purring.

"_What is your intended destination, madam?" _Emma asked gently as she buckled herself in.

Vi looked down at the fruit in her hands, turning it over a few times before sighing heavily, "Take me home, Em."

The tiny note around its stem read, _"You know where to find me."_

**-End Chapter-**


	6. Shoot Faster

I'm not even exaggerating: "Get Jinxed!" has been stuck in my head for over three days now… And I'm the kind of person who is prone to random outbursts of singing.

Someone please send help =.=

**-Shoot Faster.-**

"Oi, Hatlady."

There was the all-too familiar sound of a firearm cocking and Caitlyn dropped a hand to the pistol strapped to her thigh (after all, the sniper rifle strapped to her back was much too cumbersome for everyday use), only to flinch away from it as a bullet hit the streetlamp mere inches from her face with a sharp, metallic sound.

"I'm not one for talking to do-gooders like you, but I've got a bone to pick." From out of the shadows stepped the skinny blue-haired vagabond that had reduced the sniper's week to a series of headaches and piles of paperwork. Her rocket launcher was nested comfortably on her shoulder, an ominously dangerous glow pouring from its fanged opening. "Right, Fishbones?"

The horrible pun wasn't lost upon the other woman and she sighed. "What do you want?"

She wasn't afraid. Not really. Jinx wasn't the type to sneak up and kill someone—no, she would much rather do it in one-on-one combat.

The Loose Cannon had an odd sense of honour that way.

"Cutting straight to the chase as always," the bluette remarked, her expression uncharacteristically somber. "Alright, here it is: I need you to leave Vi alone. She's like a bazillion times better off without you."

Caitlyn bristled. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Gesundheit."

What…? Never mind.

"I hardly think it's your business who she chooses to associate with." The Piltover Sheriff scoffed. "Perhaps she just prefers my company to yours. Did you ever consider that?"

"Not even for a second," the bluette responded without hesitation. "I mean… _Look at you_." Somehow, this skinny psychopath was even better at getting under the brunette's skin than Vi and all Caitlyn could do was splutter incredulously while Jinx watched with a bored expression. "Anyway, I don't have time to waste with the likes of you. I'm on a very important mission. I just came to ask you to kindly _fuck off_."

She shifted, clicking the homing button on the side of the gear-shaped buckled of her belt. "I believe that's my line. Vanessa!"

A sleek metal form came charging out of the less well-lit areas of the alleyway, catching the gunner by the large belt encircling her waist and hoisting her off of the ground like a cat would a naughty kitten.

"_Target apprehended, Lady Caitlyn."_

"Tch. That's just like a stupid do-gooder not to play fair." The Loose Cannon's eyes glittered maliciously and, suddenly, she twisted in the android's iron grip, nimble as a gymnast, smashing into Vanessa's cool, metal frame and yelling, "_Zap!_"

As an electromagnetic current ran the length of the unsuspecting android's frame, Jinx fell to the ground in a crouch, sweeping her leg out in a powerful roundhouse—

"_OW! _Owowow ow ow ow ow!" the bluette yelped, rubbing her now-bruised shin. "Stupid, cruddy metal!" The android's eyes shone an intimidating shade of crimson and she grinned nervously up at her opponent. "Uh… Do over?"

In the next instant, there was a crater in the pavement where Jinx had been crouched a split second before and the demolitionist was hurtling through the air, her arms looped around an oversized missile.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" she howled over the rush of wind in her ears, cackling as Vanessa gave pursuit.

The Sheriff of Piltover sighed and lifted her sniper rifle to her shoulder, murmuring "Steady…" as she centered Jinx's grinning face in the center of the crosshairs.

There was nowhere for her to go—no way to escape. It seemed Piltover would see peace a last.

She really should have known better than to underestimate the Loose Cannon.

Jinx twisted again, flipping upwards so that she was now standing aboard the projectile as if it was a hover board rather than a dangerous, volatile explosive, her arms spread wide to help her keep her balance.

"YEEEEEE HAW!" she hooted, throwing her weight so that the missile strafed to the right, bringing her precariously close to the many-windowed exterior of a towering skyscraper. "Super…"

A _Switcheroo _brought out Fishbones and she shut one eye, sticking her tongue out in concentration. In that same motion, she ducked, avoiding a lunge from Vanessa, and sent out another _Zap! _to knock the metallic pest back towards the planet.

On the ground below, Caitlyn gaped. How in the world was the demolitionist so agile?

"Mega…"

The rocket launcher shone with a blinding light and the brunette had to shield her eyes. She could almost feel the heat of the energy swirling about its gaping maw.

"DEATH ROCKET!"

The rocket that left Fishbone's maw was indeed "mega" in size and the sniper was forced to seek shelter amidst the chunks of building material that had been a building just moments before the _Super Mega Death Rocket's _initial launch.

The world shook around her, the roar of her city falling to pieces overwhelming her senses even as she clapped her hands over her ears, her heart racing and her vision dimming.

Great. _Another _mess to clean up.

"Catch you later, copper!" She heard Jinx call as she soared out of sight, the explosion of flame and light speeding her escape. "And stay away from my Vi!"

… _Her _Vi?

**-End Chapter-**


	7. Just a Little Bit of Energy

**-Just a **_**Little**_** Bit of Energy…-**

**A few days later…**

It was the crackle of static that gave her away—that one, brief moment of less-than-silence.

"I know you're there."

Then the silence continued until Vi thought maybe she had been mistaken. Wishful thinking and all that. Or perhaps craziness was catching…

Finally, a voice said, _"Well you're a little late, Fathands. I've been here for days now."_ Warped, distorted, but definitely Jinx.

"I'm not going to lie, that's pretty creepy."

"_You know me." _She could practically see the smirk on the bluette's face. _"Nice place you got here, by the way."_

… What.

Sure enough big, muddy footprints had been tracked across her foyer—the kind that could only be left by boots.

Seriously, why did the pinkette even have an A.I? Emma apparently saw it fit to let whomever into the penthouse whenever they wanted.

Vi followed the trail past her living room, where the TV had been left on, the _'game over' _screen of one of her games laughing evilly, and into the kitchen…

Jinx was sitting on her counter, sipping what appeared to be a fruit smoothie of some sort, judging from the tropical mess on the island at the center of the room, and chatting amicably with the aforementioned A.I.

Upon seeing her mistress, the android shuffled her feet nervously. _"Welcome home, madam…"_

"Don't give me that bullshit. What's _she _doing here?"

"_She _is just visiting an old friend," Jinx supplied, tilting back her glass and draining the last dregs of fruit juice. "Ah! That really hit the spot."

If she kept grinding her teeth together like this, there would be nothing left but stubs. "You've been letting this little criminal take refuge here while I've been gone!?"

"Hey now, there's no need to get all loud and mean. I've been on my best behavior."

"You've made a fucking mess."

"Better your house than the city?"

In a fucked up way, she kind of had a point.

There really was no arguing with the Loose Cannon. She should know that by now.

"Why are you really here, kid? What are you looking for?" Vi straightened her shoulders, looming over the shorter girl in as intimidating a way as she possibly could.

No more vague answers. No more avoiding the subject. She needed to know what was going on in that brilliant, insane mind.

The pinkette was honestly surprised when the gunner lowered her gaze rather than meeting hers with that challenging little smirk that was so at home on her face.

Jinx was never unnerved by anything. They were cut from the same cloth, after all—had come from the same streets.

A small eternity later, red-magenta eyes rose from the countertop and Vi shivered, completely and utterly floored by the heat—the absolute _hunger_—that burned even more brightly than the madness that swirled therein.

"What if I told you it was you?"

"Oh…"

There was really nothing more to say—just 'oh.'

* * *

"So… How long have you—"

"A long, _long_ time."

"Oh…"

"Yup."

Vi rested her arm over her eyes, an incredulous laugh leaving her. Had someone told her years ago that she would be lying side-by-side with her nemesis in her bed, she would have introduced their face to her hextech gauntlets.

"You've got the worst timing, kid. I'm going through some shit right now like you wouldn't believe."

"You mean Hatlady? I got your back."

Her blood went cold and she sat up. "… What did you do?"

"Gosh, why do you always assume the worst of me?" At the bruiser's unimpressed look, she grinned. "Alright, alright, I deserve that."

"Hmph." The pinkette slumped back into the plush bedspread. "So what _did _you do?"

"I just created another mess—the usual."

"Ain't that the truth."

The pair laughed companionably and the silence that followed was comfortable… Who would have thought?

"Hey, Vi?"

"Mm?"

The slim young woman shifted, the bed sinking slightly under her weight. Her face came up in the pinkette's peripheral and the smile curving her lips wasn't crazed, but shy.

"Can I… Kiss you?"

She had thought that her heart only did that when Caitlyn was involved… Apparently she had been wrong.

"Y-yeah, Why not?"

Jinx's lips were chapped and Vi couldn't help but notice the way gloved hands trembled nervously, but somehow the quick, chaste contact was enough to make her heart flutter like the wings of a baby bird attempting its first take-off.

Holy shit, what was with _that _sappy line of thought?

"Oh…"

Now it was Jinx's turn to look utterly flabbergasted.

Because, really, what more was there to say?

**The Next Morning…**

Vi yawned and stretched, a small smile curving her lips as her sleepy mind replayed the events from the night before. Jinx had been there with her until the crack of dawn and the two had shared stories of old times.

_/ "Hey, kid, what's your name?"_

"_V-Vi…"_

"_Weird name." _

"_Hmph. What's yours?"_

_The bluette smiled amicably. "I dunno."_

"_And you say I'm weird?"_

"_You bet'cha."_

"_I'm gonna call you… Blue."_

"_Real creative, pinky."_

"_My name's VI!"_

_She burst into laughter, reaching out and pinching the bad-attitude twerp's cheek. "Yeah, yeah. I heard you. You've got quite a set of pipes there, 'Vi'." Red eyes flicked to somewhere beyond the pinkette. "What do you say we get out of here?"_

"_Where are we going?"_

_The girl gestured grandly. "The City of Progress!" /_

"Hmm…"

"_Madam?"_

"I don't think I'm going to work today, Em. It's time I had a vacation."

"_The Sheriff won't be pleased to hear that."_

Was Caitlyn _ever _pleased with her?

"She'll get over it." The bruiser swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Where'd Jinx go?"

Since when had she started calling the blue-haired psychopath by name?

"_She told me she would return by nightfall."_

"Like a damn stray." For some reason, the though made her chuckle. "Might as well start breakfast."

"_Right away, madam."_

**-End Chapter-**

Aww… I like these two :3 Next, we explore the past! Seatbelts, everyone.


	8. Wanna Try Something Fun?

This was admittedly a challenge (word count, y u do this!?). Did I prevail? YOU decide!

**-Wanna Try Something… Fun?-**

"… Remember?"

"Yeah." A slight smile. "Of course."

"I think it's time we skipped town for a while—just the two of us. Maybe hit up some old haunts?"

"You know I can't do that, Jinx."

"Tch. What's stopping you?"

Sometimes, she envied the gunner's carefree lifestyle. Back in the day, she would have agreed to whatever scheme the bluette cooked up without question.

"A little something called 'responsibility'."

"Gross."

"Tell me about it."

_/ "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," the pinkette said stubbornly._

"_You're lying." She punched the younger girl in the shoulder, just hard enough to sting. "You always get that all serious and mopey when something's on your mind. So spill."_

"… _Promise you won't get mad at me?"_

"_Promise." /_

Jinx cocked her head to the side, frowning slightly. "There's something else, isn't there." It wasn't a question and, when Vi couldn't quite meet her gaze, she sighed. "Honestly…"

"_What_?"

Suddenly, a pale, lovely face was inches from her own—how was the AD Carry so fast?!

"You're still thinking about _her_."

She flushed. "So?"

"I'm the only one who should be on your mind." She swatted the pinkette on the rump, her palm lingering just a moment too long against the firm curve of her rear. "Got that?"

Jinx had gotten really forward… Not that she minded one bit.

How long had the Loose Cannon been lingering around here? Judging by the curt, impatient holo-messages from Caitlyn, it had been a while. It was only a matter of time before the brunette came to investigate and she wasn't looking forward to that moment.

"Watch it, you little freak."

"Or else what?"

…

Blows were traded, furniture upended, and insults flung until, finally, the chaotic twist of limbs came to a halt in the den. Somehow, the TV flickered to life and the pair were thrown into the middle of some lovey-dovey confession scene from an overly-dramatic chick flick.

Somehow, Jinx landed on top of Vi.

"Hate this shit. I mean, who falls for this crap?"

Jinx nodded in agreement, though blood-coloured eyes were trained on the pinkette beneath her. The flickering LED lights softened the hardass planes of the bruiser's face, made her seem more vulnerable. More beautiful.

_Ba-bump._

_/ "Hey, Vi?"_

"_Mm?" her eyes were already half closed. Sometimes, Jinx forgot that the girl was still quite young. _

"_I, uh… Never mind."_

_A small, grimy hand came up to pat her side and warmth blossomed in her chest in response. "Night, Blue."_

"… _G'night, kid." _

'_I love you.' /_

"A long, _long_ time" indeed.

"Hey…" A finger hooked under her chin, gently directing her gaze to gentle azure warmth. "Where'd you go just now?"

"Nowhere," she mumbled, her heart drumming incessantly in her ears. She wanted… Well, she wanted a _lot _of things right now. All of them revolved around the woman lying between her legs. "I'm right here. Always have been."

She hadn't meant to say that. Still, it was well worth the way full lips parted slightly in surprise.

They were just begging to be kissed.

…

Stupid body—it was always acting on her whims. That was how Jinx found herself locked in furious oral combat with the headstrong bruiser, her thigh sliding up between Vi's thighs and her sneaky, sneaky hands finding a way to peel the younger woman out of her metal breastplate.

"J_-_Jinx!"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," the bluette husked playfully, cupping a pale, malleable peak that fit so perfectly into the palm of her hand. She pinched a rosy nipple and was pleased with the soft sound of approval the action encouraged.

The Piltover Enforcer was just so yummy… There was no way she was going to be able to keep her hands to herself.

Or her mouth for that matter…

Jinx nuzzled into the curve of the fighter's throat, nipping gently at the half-gear tattooed there with an approving moan of her own.

It was really fucking hot.

"Wait just a—_ah!_"

Vi bucked, her core throbbing eagerly as the demolitionist's slim thigh pressed into her through the thin cotton fabric of the panties she had worn to bed, her core clenching and becoming slicker.

It had been far too long since she had been properly fucked and, quite honestly, Jinx was rocking her fucking world. Pleasure rendered her body pliant, oversensitive, and she shuddered, biting her lip in an attempt to ground herself.

Soon, she could taste copper.

"Hold o-on a… _Mm… _*gasp*"

Jinx ran her tongue around the areola of a taut nipple, humming happily at the slightly salty taste of the thin sheen of sweat on the warrior's skin.

She could have sworn the pinkette was trying to get her to slow down… But since when did the Loose Cannon listen? In any case, that would be impossible at this point: slim fingers had found their way into velvety liquid heat and they had _no _intent of leaving until the bruiser was screaming her—

"_Jinx…!"_

Kind of like that. Only… Louder.

A fourth finger had the bruiser arching nearly in half, her eyes rolling back in her head.

"_JINX!"_

No… Throatier.

She curled those long, questing digits at the end, wriggling them energetically and biting down on Vi's shoulder with bruising force.

The result was spectacular: the pinkette rode her fingers, toned form writhing lewdly on her fingertips as she gasped and mewled—a sensual symphony of blissful sounds that made Jinx's sex throb jealously.

"Fuck…!_"_

Perhaps… Shriller?

One particularly hard thrust had nails raking along her spine, those little pricks of pain pleasure encouraging a throaty mewl from the dominant woman.

"_Mm…! _Right_ there!"_

She spread her fingers slightly and the indescribable stretching sensation—the delightful, mind-blowing feel of being filled to the brim again and again—was more than enough to send Vi screaming over the edge.

"_Jiiiiiiiiiiiinx!"_

Ah… Perfect.

**-End Chapter-**


	9. Try a Little Harder

**-Try a Little Harder-**

Vi woke up alone.

This was normal, of course, but being fucked until she saw stars the night before wasn't.

So the question was: where had Jinx gone off to this time?

"Oh, you're up." Azure eyes flicked to the bay window across from her bed where the Loose Cannon was practically glowing in the sunlight that filtered in. "Sorry… I'm not one for cuddling."

"That's going to have to change." She smiled teasingly. "Come here, you."

Jinx hesitated, her muscles tensed and her expression a conflicting mix of want-to-stay-put and –really-want-to-go-over-there—the very picture of a wary stray cat. Finally, a huge grin spread across her face and she crossed the room to fall into the bruiser's arms, a pleased little "Mm…" leaving her as she was enveloped in a bear hug.

This was… nice. She nuzzled into her newfound lover, closing her eyes and relaxing completely for a rare moment. "I like this."

A hand ran through long blue locks, slowly undoing the thin braids they had been wound into. "Stay a while?"

"I think I can do that."

A sharp series of knocks on the front door made both of them flinch, dispelling the peace of the moment, and Vi groaned.

Three guesses as to who _that _was.

* * *

"… Furthermore, it's incredibly irresponsible of you to just up and leave work like that. Thankfully the Loose Cannon hasn't shown her face since that incident the other day, otherwise I'm not sure what we would have done. You're the only one who can stop—Why are you laughing?"

And laugh Vi did—until tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes and she had to clutch her sides to prevent herself from falling to the ground and rolling about.

One look at Caitlyn's astonished expression only served to start a fresh wave of amusement.

"Care to clue me in on the joke?" the brunette deadpanned, expression unimpressed. "I seem to have missed the punch line."

The bruiser snorted. "It's nothing, Cupcake. Thanks for stopping by, but I still have more vacation hours that I haven't used."

Sure, she didn't always make it in on time, but the Piltover Enforcer _always _showed.

"You can't be serious."

"What's there to do? Like you said, Ji—the little freak hasn't reared her ugly head. That means Piltover's safe and there's really no need for me to be around."

Amber eyes narrowed at that little slip-up—minute as it was. "Jinx said something rather strange last I had the pleasure of her company."

Vi crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the counter, expression bored. "Yeah? She's got a habit of saying weird shit."

"While that may be true, this was particularly odd."

Okay, now she was curious. "I'll bite: what did she say?"

"She called you '_her_' Vi."

"Did she now?" Damn if that didn't give her the warm fuzzies. What the hell?

Caitlyn arched an eyebrow. "You seem… Pleased."

"Don't be stupid."

"You've never very good at hiding your feelings."

"That makes one of us." She hadn't meant for it to come out that sharply… Not really. "You jealous or something, Cait?"

"Don't be ridiculous." The Piltover Sheriff sniffed. "In any case, I came to invite you to the Governor's Ball this weekend. You're encouraged to bring a date."

… Was it weird that Jinx was the first person to come to mind?

"Sure. Yeah. I don't have anything better to do, I guess."

"Excellent." The sniper turned to leave, but hesitated. "Vi?"

"What?"

For a moment, Caitlyn looked oddly vulnerable and the pinkette felt as though a huge hand had taken a hold of her heart and squeezed until she found it difficult to breathe. Then, the moment passed and the brunette straightened her spine, visibly placing whatever she had originally intended to say under lock and key. "Please dress for the occasion."

She sketched a sarcastic salute. "Yes, ma'am."

With that, the woman was gone.

…

"I don't like her."

Vi started, shaken from her rumination by an all-too familiar voice… Above her?

Why, yes, Jinx _was _hanging by her knees from the stair railing a floor above, her freed hair a curtain of blue waves.

"Would you fucking be careful?"

"Geez. She puts you in such a crummy mood and yet you fawn over her like a lost puppy. What's the big deal?"

"Get. Down."

With a heartfelt sigh, the Loose Cannon dropped down, effectively giving her—wait… what were they?—a heart attack and twisting mid-fall to land in a crouch.

Fucking cat.

"C'mon, grumpy, we should go get some real swanky stuff for you to wear to this ball thing."

* * *

Shopping with Jinx was… an experience—Vi wasn't sure how else to put it.

It was certainly more enjoyable than shopping with Caitlyn.

The Loose Cannon had donned a ridiculously large pair of opaque red lenses and an equally over-sized black hoodie over some tights that had been shredded by many a chase through the streets of Piltover.

… It was the middle of summer and the pinkette had to wonder how the girl hadn't spontaneously combusted as of yet.

"Aren't you hot?"

"Aww… Is that your way of hitting on me?"

She scowled. "D-don't be stupid."

Jinx giggled and held up an outfit. "Try this on for size, Fathands."

This was all so domestic… The sudden paradigm shift in their relationship was starting to make the bruiser's head hurt.

…

The curtain to the dressing room slid open and Vi stepped out, doing a little twirl so that her companion could see her new threads from all angles. "What do you think?"

When Jinx only stared, mouth slightly agape, the Piltover Enforcer fidgeted.

Suddenly, it was incredibly important that the gunner approve of her appearance.

Finally, the bluette pulled herself together and drawled, "Haaaawt."

Vi's cheeks heated. "Really?"

"Really."

She released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "I'm ready."

**-End Chapter-**


	10. Anarchy

**-Anarchy.-**

"…"

"…?"

"You look… Nice."

Geez, what was with that surprised, almost grudging tone?

Vi shifted anxiously, tugging at the hem of the dark blue cocktail dress Jinx had picked out for her. She wasn't used to showing so much cleavage… Or so much leg for that matter. "Uh… Thanks."

Amber eyes lingered appraisingly and that just made the warrior fidget more.

Finally, Caitlyn murmured, "Let's go."

* * *

The Governor's Ball was a lot of things. It was impressively grandiose, beautifully elaborate, overly decadent…

And it, like most of the attendees, made Vi sick to her stomach—but none so much as Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow.

The man was a prime example of a womanizing pretty boy and he made the bruiser's skin crawl.

"Sheriff Caitlyn, you look wonderful." The brunette—tall, handsome, and impeccably dressed in a white tux—smiled charmingly. The expression soured a bit when he saw who she was with. "Hello, Officer. Any luck with that criminal that keeps eluding you?"

She smiled sarcastically in return, not bothering to hide her disdain. "Maybe if our so-called hero did something worthwhile, we wouldn't have such an issue."

"_Vi._"

His smile didn't waver. "Don't worry about it, Sheriff. Some people blame others to deal with their own failings.

… Was it possible to vomit purely out of anger? She was about to find out.

But just as she opened her mouth to tear him a new asshole, a hand on her arm stopped her from speaking. "Please, just behave yourself," she sniper hissed.

This was, of course, a rather common request, but it struck a nerve for some reason; she bristled, clenching her fists though the gauntlets she normally wore were absent, and rounded on her superior. "You're always siding with him."

"I hardly think that's true."

"But it is!"

That was said a bit too loudly; the throng of people nearest to them suddenly became hushed, eyes wide.

Nosy assholes.

"Ladies, please—"

"Stay out of this, douchebag. I'll deal with you in a sec."

Caitlyn sighed. "Honestly, Vi, is it really that difficult for you to behave like a fully functioning individual for one evening? You're like a child throwing a tantrum."

The pinkette bristled and the air around her crackled with static, her innate _Blast Shield _activating despite not having used any combat abilities or even having access to her gauntlets.

As if preparing her for battle.

"We fight because you're a humongous bitch… Then, you show up to my place _days _later, acting as though nothing went on to ask me for a favor. You don't ask how I am, don't find out what I've been up to, because it's all about what Caitlyn wants. I forgive and forget and even go so far as to agree to said favor for you—all without a single complaint. Here you are: bitching at me again because everything didn't go exactly as you planned. Yet _I'm _the child?"

Amber eyes narrowed. "Yes. You are. And until you start acting like an adult, you will be treated accordingly."

"So what, I have to be cold and unfeeling and obsessed with my work?"

The crowd stirred, an anxious murmur travelling through it. By now, even the live musical performance had quieted so that the musicians could better hear the altercation.

"Perhaps you could act more like Jayce."

Vi's vision actually dimmed and she had to hold her breath to keep herself from launching herself forward to deck the head of police right in her pretty face. The Piltover Enforcer trembled, her nails leaving little bloody crescent marks on her palms; every muscle in her body screamed to explode into violent, destructive action the likes of which the City of Progress had never seen.

After all, she and Jinx weren't so different… The thought hit her just then like a fucking sledgehammer and she blinked, realizing that this—all of this—wasn't the real her.

Not every animal living on the wild, mean streets was meant to be domesticated.

"You know what? Fuck Piltover and fuck you. Fuck swanky parties and rich assholes with something to prove. Fuck losing sleep because of your batshit insane need to know everything that's going on in the city. Fuck working my ass off to preserve the peace only to get chewed out for not doing it _your _way. Fuck trying to be something I'm not for someone who doesn't deserve me. Fuck it—I'm done."

Pure poetry—everything she had ever wanted to say, but had swallowed instead.

Vi left the resulting stunned, tense silence without a backwards glance.

* * *

"Hey…"

The sun was setting, casting long, romantic shadows over the towering buildings and colouring the horizon a bloody red that melted into a faint pink-orange.

"What'cha doin'?"

The bruiser was sitting atop the highest point in Piltover: the steam-powered clock tower. She didn't ask how the demolitionist had found her—didn't even look up at the other woman's question.

"Want some company?"

A shrug.

"Is it okay if I sit?"

After a moment's hesitation, Vi nodded slowly, bright azure eyes unusually shiny as she finally looked up. "Cait—"

She plopped down next to the Piltover Enforcer. "I know."

When the pinkette buried her head in Jinx's throat and wrapped her arms around a slim waist, the bruising force behind the action fueled by heartbreaking sorrow, the Loose Cannon didn't flinch.

"I know," she repeated, sighing softly.

'_You've always had to learn things the hard way.'_

"I'm leaving."

Okay, that was a little surprising. "Where to?"

"I dunno."

Leave it to Vi to not have a plan or destination in mind… Not that it really mattered. Jinx would accompany her to the very bowels of hell if the bruiser asked her to.

After all, it was them against the world. Always had been, always would be.

**-End** **Chapter- **


	11. Boom Headshot

As requested by my faaaaaabulous backseat-writer x) Here's a closer look at Cait.

**-Boom. Headshot.-**

It was the crackle of static that gave her away—that one, brief moment of less-than-silence.

"Who is this?"

"_You sound as friendly as ever, Hatlady."_

The brunette scowled, sitting up in her bed and waving away Vanessa's concerned inquiry. "You… Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"_I do." _That blasé, 'so what?' tone irked the sniper immensely.

"Goodbye."

"_Ah, ah, ah. Hold up. I've got business with you."_

"I don't do business with criminals."

"_You did with Vi all those years ago, didn't you?"_

For some reason, the mention of the bruiser made the AD Carry… uncomfortable. She had been missing for a week now and, try as she might, Caitlyn couldn't get a bead on the pinkette's location.

Sure Vi had been an uncouth, foul-mouthed, walking disaster, but she had never once failed to answer her superior's calls—even if her version of answering was allowing the call to connect, barking something along the lines of "I'm busy" and hanging up, she had never once let the ring of her communicator carry on unanswered.

Until now, that is. For the past seven days, the steady beeping of the call attempting to connect had gone on without pause, the continuation of the familiar sound only serving to make the Sheriff of Piltover more anxious.

It wasn't a feeling she was familiar with.

"Do you know where she is?"

"_You almost sound worried."_

How did the Loose Cannon get under her skin like that? The brunette inhaled calmingly through her nose before responding, "Why wouldn't I be? She's the best officer on the force, despite the expenses she accrues wherever she goes."

"_I knew it was bad, but I didn't think it was _this _bad. Geez… Poor Fathands."_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"_She likes you. A lot. The only thing you seem to like is your job."_

"That isn't—"

"_Buuuut, I'm not here to make you feel guilty or whatever. Not this time. I just had to ask: why?"_

"Why what?" Her head was beginning to spin from the random trains of thought Jinx jumped to and from. And why was she even listening to the vandal's pointless line of questions?

Curiosity killed the cat.

"_Why so frigid, Hatlady? Fathands is a swell gal… If you can get over those giant fists and all."_

Vi really was… And Caitlyn knew that all too well. She frowned, eagerly accepting the annoyance that drowned out the potent mix of guilt and sorrow that flooded her senses. For now. "It wouldn't be right if we were to become more than friends. Not only are we coworkers, but I'm her superior. I'm expected to do the right thing and uphold a certain image—the face of the entire force."

"_Wow. If I treated my so-called friends like that…"_

"Our relationship is none of your concern." She hadn't meant to say it so sharply—hadn't meant to reveal that she was bothered by their conversation. "It's best if we both focus on what's important here: our jobs. If something were to happen between us and anything went wrong, there would be a crisis. The city needs us."

"_But you can still chat up that guy with the hammer? 'cause that's totally different." _The sarcasm was nearly palpable. _"I mean, getting with him—another goody two-shoes law-abider—would be better than being with Fathands, right?"_

"I never said that."

"_Then why do it?" _The bluette was incorrigible.

"Jayce is a solid connection to the city. By maintaining a link with the resources the PPD needs in order to preserve the peace, I'm ensuring that our quality of life remains the same."

"_So you're using him." _

"I wouldn't put it so plainly."

"_I call it like I see it." _The gunner scoffed. _"I think I get it now."_

What exactly was she "get"ing? Because Caitlyn wasn't exactly privy to the secret.

"_You're in love with Vi."_

'_Ba-bump.'_

For a stunned moment, the brunette couldn't find a response. How had Jinx so effortlessly managed to figure out something that had taken the Sheriff of Piltover many a sleepless night to come to terms with? How had Jinx so effortlessly managed to bring to the surface thoughts and feelings that the Sheriff of Piltover had so carefully buried?

Because what wasn't there to like about the pinkette? Vi was quick-witted and strong-willed with a wicked sense of humor and a heart of gold. She was tough on the outside, but warm and vulnerable on the inside—and strong enough to wear her heart on her sleeve despite all the bad she knew was in the world.

Caitlyn didn't want to be the one to ruin that.

"W-why would I—"

"_You're scared." _She sounded almost pitying. _"Scared to face your feelings, scared to find out what would happen if you gave in. If you don't take chances, nothing will ever happen, you know."_

"My Lady?" The android would have been frowning quizzically had she the features to do so. "Your vitals are significantly elevated. For what reason are you distressed?"

"Leave me, Vanessa." It was said in almost a whisper.

"… Yes, my lady." The elegantly dressed blonde curtsied before taking her leave.

"_Anywho, I must be going. Good luck with the city, Hatlady."_

Why did her heart ache so desperately? A million different sentences flashed through the law enforcer's sharp mind, but all she could do was press a hand to her chest to keep the struggling muscle from giving up on her completely. "Jinx—"

"_By the way… You blew it. Piltover's going to have to look for a new enforcer."_

'_Click'_

Boom. Right through the heart.

**-End Chapter-**


	12. Skipping Beats

Ask and you shall receive. **GrimGrave**, prepare for the absolute faaaaabulousness.

**-Skipping Beats-**

"He-hey, Fathands, keep those to yourself!"

"Hold still, kid."

"What're you doing!?"

"I told you… Hold still."

Jinx squirmed despite the pinkette's instruction, her core throbbing eagerly even as she tried to stop Vi's hands from wandering oh-so possessively over her slender frame. "I told you, I'm _fine_."

A sharp azure stare actually stilled her struggles, though the hands cupping the globes of her ass had her bucking minutely, rutting against the bruiser's bare thigh. "You've been teasing me for the past few days and you expect me to not fuck your brains out?"

That tone suggested that the very idea was ludicrous, but the words themselves had the bluette quivering.

"Uh… Yes?"

Wrong answer. The Piltover Enforcer had been on edge since they had moved into a romantic little cabin somewhere between Zaun and Bilgewater, likely as a result of a recent, life-changing decision, and it seemed her patience with the blue-haired little tease had run out somewhere between lingering touches and inappropriate comments.

In the next moment, the Loose Cannon found herself spread eagle on the plush fur rug laid out at the foot of_ their_—geez, the gravity of that word still made her heart skip a happy little beat—bed, the baggy shirt she had worn to bed shoved up under her armpits as a talented tongue drew fiery lines of bliss along the lines of the blue ink that stained her torso.

"D-damnit, Vi!"

It wasn't that she was _self-conscious_… She just didn't like being under scrutiny by the most beautiful badass babe in all of Runeterra.

Yeah.

The pinkette grunted an answer that could have been "Shut the fuck up" and settled between slim thighs, grinding her pelvis into Jinx's and claiming the bluette's lips in a searing kiss. If her body got any hotter, the demolitionist was going to explode into flames; she arched, moaning into the kiss as though the release of sound would somehow stop her world from flying to pieces.

She felt the other woman's lips curl into a smirk, though that became the least of her concerns as the bruiser began nipping at the column of her throat with enough force to mark pale skin, sending little rivulets of pain-pleasure spiraling towards the gunner's core.

Those unexpectedly gentle hands traced their way along her ribcage, little frissons of heat following in their wake as they dipped lower and—

"_Vi…!_"

—her legs spread of their own volition, hips pumping in a desperate attempt to force long fingers deeper, velvet heat clenching hungrily around the intruder. Her eyelashes fluttered and she bit her lip, the hoarse moans that were ripped so skillfully from her throat filling the space between them. By the look on Vi's face, they were more than appreciated.

She was so close already… Each deep thrust curled into her g-spot, speeding her towards the wonderful, exquisite, magnificent, glorious—

A shrill ring interrupted the steady flow of elated moans, bringing the Loose Cannon a step back from the edge of the abyss she so pleasurably teetered at.

"Don't you _*gasp* _dare _ah_-answer that…!"

The bruiser chuckled, her fingers continuing their mind-numbing pace even as she made a silencing gesture with her free hand and reached for her communicator.

"Kind of busy. Make it quick."

The instant her face fell, Jinx knew who the caller was—knew that it was the same person who had been attempting non-stop to reach the policewoman over the course of the past week—and she clamped her thighs down on the pinkette's wrist, bringing a halt to the ecstasy that had been razing her senses and allowing her mind to clear to the point that she could manage rational thought.

"Vi?"

Vi stared for a moment, her expression unreadable and the gunner felt her heart skip a scared, hopeful beat. Despite all that she had said, Caitlyn _still_ had her heart in a chokehold. Would the Piltover Enforcer return to her post—would she choose the brunette over her?

She must have seen the fear in blood-red eyes because she shook her head slowly, wordlessly ending the call and throwing the device against the far wall where it broke into several pieces.

"I'm here."

Those two words meant more than the younger woman could ever know; Jinx felt tears prick her eyes as her heart swelled with warm adoration—until she felt as though it would break out of the protective cage of her ribs. "Vi, I—"

Her legs were nudged open, her moment of weakness thoroughly taken advantage of, and talented fingers resumed ravaging her depths, making her shout and arch, her eyes rolling back in her head.

'_So good…!'_

"I—"

A thumb came up to rub against her clit, sending molten heat zipping to the space between her legs and she whimpered.

Third time was a charm, right?

"I—"

Vi smiled slightly, though there was lingering sadness in bright azure orbs that the Loose Cannon desperately wanted to wipe away. "I know…"

Their lips met once again and she tried to pour everything she felt into the contact: the frustration at not being able to take away the demons that plagued the woman she lo-_cared about_, the desire to do everything she could to make the woman happy, and, of course, the incredible adoration that made her heart ache so sweetly.

And, as she went careening over the edge, her vision going white, the Loose Cannon screamed Vi's name, crushing her lover to her and burying her face in the pinkette's throat.

Her final thought before she slipped into a blissful state of exhausted unconsciousness was that the Piltover Enforcer was _hers_.

Now that she finally had the other woman, no one—not even Hatlady—was going to change that.

**-End Chapter-**


	13. I'm Here

**-I'm Here-**

"Whaddya think?"

Vi shook her head, chuckling despite herself. "I told you not to draw on other people's shit, Jinx."

"But it's cuuuuuute!"

"It is," the housewife that had hired the bruiser to mend the fence that ran the perimeter of her home agreed, offering up a pitcher of lemonade. "You've got a gift, young lady."

"_Hah!_" The gunner blew a raspberry and was rewarded with an eye roll and the bird.

"Since you girls wandered into town, it's been a lot safer."

"Eh. We couldn't stop those idiots before they trashed your yard." The pinkette's eyebrows drew together as azure eyes flicked to the burnt patches of grass and craters that decorated the once-immaculate lawn—a result of a recent pirate invasion. "That was my bad."

"Nonsense!" the woman smiled, gratefulness shining in her eyes. "If it wasn't for you two, I don't know what would happen."

Jinx unholstered Pow Pow and kissed its still-smoking barrel. "Glad to be of service, ma'am."

"… What're you, some kind of cowboy?"

"Shaddup!"

"Oh, you girls are so precious. I'll leave you to it—but don't work too hard."

The moment the woman was out of sight, the bluette grinned lecherously from her post on a rebuilt segment of fencing. "You know… I love when you're all sweaty like that."

"I'm busy," Vi grunted, hoisting the sledgehammer she was using high above her head. "If you'd help, maybe this'd go a little faster. Keep your mitts to yourself."

"Oooh… Playing hard to get?"

She winked. "Something like that."

Jinx couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across her face as a result of the spike of happiness that swelled her heart with warmth.

Gosh she lo-appreciated that woman.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before trouble found paradise. Vi was… Well—

"_Mm… _Right there…! So fucking good…"

—when Emma's wavering form (she couldn't stay long without the communicator she inhabited, but try as she might, the pinkette couldn't convince the A.I to retreat to Piltover) appeared over the writhing, nude bodies of the entwined lovers.

"_Madam, I regret… To inform you that… You have a visitor."_ Was it possible for an artificial life form to sound weary? The crackling static that interspersed her words wasn't helping.

Vi groaned, partially because of the news and partially because of the fingers that were working so sweetly between her legs. "Who the fuck—_Ah…!_"

"Who is it?" Jinx smirked, patting the bruiser on the full curve of her rear and she tilted her hips, raising it into the air for a better angle of penetration. "Tell 'em she's busy."

"_I'm afraid… This visitor will not be so… Easily deterred."_

The Piltover Enforcer didn't respond right away, hips pumping, fingers clutching at the bed sheets with enough force to tear the thin linen had Jinx not slowed her pace and nudged the woman, expression suddenly deadly serious.

"Vi."

"Fuck's sake!" With murder in her eyes, the fighter rolled out of bed—biting her lip as long fingers pulled free of her depths—and stormed across the room to the door, grabbing a cloth robe as she went and wrapping it over her shoulders. She threw the door open, growling, "_What_?" at the unfortunate person on the other side. A moment later, her ire faded completely and her muscles locked, heart beating painfully fast—fight or flight? "Oh. It's you."

"I finally found you." Her top hat was in her hands, amber gaze trained on the ground. "Can we… talk?"

* * *

Jinx paced anxiously, her braids whipping about each time she turned to go the other way like the tail of a restless cat.

What were they saying out there?

Did she even _want _to know?

Was Caitlyn confessing to Vi? She probably was.

How would Vi take it?

Would she leave Jinx? Which only brought up another question: what exactly were they to each other?

… And why was she waiting here, tearing her hair out when she could be _eavesdropping _and finding all this out for herself?

…

Vi had her arms crossed defensively over her chest, expression unreadable. And Caitlyn…

The utter vulnerability she was allowing to show through her normally austere countenance was startlingly lovely. Jinx could now see why the bruiser was head-over-heels for the sniper.

And that revelation only served to make the Loose Cannon that much more troubled.

"Cupcake…" Her expression softened and the bluette felt a sharp, hot spike of jealous rage. That was the way Vi looked at her when it was just them. It was _her _look—her silent assurance that the former policewoman would always be by her side. "I'm sorry, but—"

Whatever Vi was about to say was cut off by a hand on her cheek and she started, gazing directly into amber eyes. She made no move to stop Caitlyn as the brunette stood on tip-toe to kiss her, didn't even seem to be breathing when the older woman pulled away, expression hopeful.

Jinx saw red.

Before she realized it, she was leaping down from her perch on the roof, tackling the sniper to the earth and bringing her arm back to give the woman a shiner (and then some)—

"Jinx."

She stilled obediently, red-magenta orbs narrowed into a glare. Her fist trembled, her knuckles turning white. "What."

"C'mere."

After a moment's hesitation the bluette rose, unballing her fists and approaching her—friend? Lover? Housemate?—_Vi_.

The stray—tamed.

The moment strong arms wrapped around the Loose Cannon, she sagged, burying her face in Vi's shoulder and hitting her weakly. "You're so stupid…"

'_I'm here.'_

"I know. I'm sorry." She pressed a kiss to the top of the shorter woman's head and said, louder, "Like I was saying, Cupcake, I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back. This is where I belong."

"I understand." The sniper rose unsteadily, her shoulders slumped—defeated. In the next moment she straightened them, her façade of in-control poise firmly in place. "And Jinx? Take care of her."

Without a backwards glance, she turned and got into the hover car that waited for her at the foot of the gentle slope they had built their home upon and flew away.

"You okay?"

Jinx nodded wordlessly.

"Can I kiss you?"

After a moment's pause, the demolitionist lifted her head, eyes unusually shiny. "I'd like that."

When they parted, the bruiser sighed and rested her forehead against Jinx's.

"I'm here," she promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

**-End Chapter-**

Almost done here, folks :D


	14. Blow This City to Ashes

This one's more humor than anything. And crazy. Let's not forget the crazy.

**-Blow This City to Ashes-**

It was only a matter of time before trouble found paradise. Vi was—

…

Wait, we did this bit already, didn't we? Just kidding!

Let's try this instead:

"Jinx, Scourge of Bilgewater, stood atop the Bilgewater Saloon, her trusty sidekick, Fishbones at her side. He spread his mouth, smoke and flames billowing forth and his mistress cackled, confident that she would escape her do-good nemesis and blast off into the sunset—"

"Jinx, get down from there!" Vi snarled from the ground below, her hextech gauntlets activated and curled into giant, deadly fists. "I told you to leave Bilgewater alone."

"But I'm _boooorrreed_," the girl whined, plopping down so that her feet hung over the edge of the building. She kept the barrel of her weapon pointed towards the jailhouse across the street, however, and that was Vi's biggest problem. "I'm just not cut out for this goody two-shoes routine like you are."

Honest to goodness, the Loose Cannon was moments away from, well, _levelling the entire port city._

"That's no reason to destroy a city and kill hundreds of people!"

"Seems like a pretty good reason to me."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"I'm crazy!" She laughed. "Got a doctor's note."

The saloon doors opened and out stepped a buxom red-head in a pirate's hat. The oversized pistols strapped to her thighs suggested she was a gunner, but the clothes she wore (or lack thereof) and the sway of her shapely hips suggested she was a street walker.

Sharp emerald orbs flicked from the bruiser on the street to the psychopath high above. "Am I interrupting something?"

Vi pinched the bridge of her nose."Nothing I can't handle, Miss Fortune."

The AD Carry chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning up against one of the wooden pillars that flanked the entrance. "I remember you… You're Vi, the Piltover Enforcer. You peel (1) wonderfully."

Blink. "Er… Yeah. Thanks."

"You've got dangerous eyes…" She leaned forward, smirking enticingly. "I like that."

"Hey, toots, eyes off my girl!" Both Champions had to dance out of the way of the half-dozen _Flame Chompers _that came raining down, their jaws clicking together menacingly. "I mean, really, who _does _that?"

"Who the fuck blows up a jailhouse because they're bored?" Vi countered, kicking aside one of the devices so that it exploded harmlessly on the other side of the street.

"Hmph. I've done much worse for lesser reasons."

… Touché.

The pinkette's silence was a go-ahead, apparently, because Jinx hopped to her feet, squeezed an eye shut and—

"_**BOOM."**_

"Damnit, Jinx!" The Piltover Enforcer dashed forward, grabbing Miss Fortune by the front of her tube top and tumbling forward into the saloon, the motion aided in part by the explosive force of the, er, explosion.

She landed on top of something soft and squishy and smirked despite herself, hopping to her feet and sending the red-head a wink before heading back into the firestorm that raged outside.

Jinx was laughing, holding her sides and actually _rolling across the ground _in her mirth. "You have no idea how much I missed that." She grinned up at the pinkette. "Does this mean you have to take me in?"

The answer to her question came in the form of a giant crater in the spot where she had been lying only seconds before and that only made her laugh harder. Even as she flipped clear of the powerful jabs the fighter launched at her, the Loose Cannon's mirthful, joyous laughter could not be stopped.

This was the rush she had been craving—the cure to her boredom.

Pow Pow's steel body was comfortingly cool against her palm as she unholstered the minigun and fired off a dozen multi-coloured rounds; she grinned as Vi's _Blast Shield _absorbed the damage and the bruiser came lunging at her, the intensity in azure orbs an odd mixture of combat-ready and depthless adoration.

All was as it should be.

"_Zap!" _The electrical current made the pinkette falter for just long enough so that her nemesis could (unexpectedly) close the distance between them and press a long, lingering kiss to full lips, going so far as to cop a feel before she backed off, grinning, to take in her lover's reaction.

… Why were they fighting again?

"Bye bye!" The _Super Mega Death Rocket! _sent Jinx careening through the air, set several buildings ablaze, and knocked the Piltover Enforcer through several of such buildings. Over ringing in her ears, Vi heard the agonizing creak of a wooden frame giving out under its own weight and the shrill, fearful cry of civilians crawling free of the wreckage that had once been their life.

Right. The Loose Cannon was a dangerous, psychotic _criminal_—how did that little fact keep eluding her?

With a pained grunt, the bruiser sat up, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth as she frowned up at the sky. She had seen enough of the skinny little tyrant's work to know that Bilgewater had gotten off easy… And if this was what made Jinx happy, so be it.

She would be behind the girl every step of the way… To protect the peace, of course.

Vi couldn't help the smile that curved her lips even though a little spike of pain resulted from the expression. Criminal or not, Jinx was _hers_. No matter where she wandered to, she'd always find her way back to the bruiser.

Once a stray, always a stray.

**-End Chapter-**

(1) For those of you who aren't giant League nerds, "peeling" refers to defending your squishie Champions, preventing them from being completely destroyed by other divey/assassin Champs so they can continue to do damage through your team fight. Highly advisable.

The race to get things done before classes resume begins!


	15. Get Jinxed!

**-Get Jinxed!-**

**One Year Later…**

The Loose Cannon had never in all of her years of wreaking havoc and causing mass destruction been caught before—

Strong fingers entwined themselves in long blue hair, jerking domineeringly, making Jinx cry out loudly and press back into the woman who was fucking her so roughly from behind.

She was going to melt into a hypersensitive puddle of ecstasy if Vi drilled her any harder; sent that searing ache zipping straight from her nether regions, up along her spine and straight to the pleasure center of her brain.

—But seeing as this was to be her "punishment" she didn't mind slipping up every now and then.

"More…!" That desperate, throaty husk... was that really _her _voice? "_Harder_!"

It had been, what, three months since they had last had sex? In any case, far too long—especially considering the trickster's propensity for teasing.

Every chance encounter had resulted in little one-on-one action, a cold shower and/or a cathartic killing spree on the Fields of Justice and it seemed Vi hadn't been any better off.

"You actually going to behave this time?" the pinkette growled, hips stilling despite the fact that doing so meant a pause in her own pleasure as well. Somehow, the two had managed to gather quite a collection of all things kinky during their travels, but this double-sided "feel-do" (it had been a gift from a blushing _Caitlyn _of all things as a weird sort of apology/blessing off their even weirder relationship) was definitely one of their favorites.

Jinx's inner muscles clenched, sending a fresh wave of liquid heat pooling into the sweet spot between her thighs and Vi groaned, an excited tremor travelling the length of her larger, more athletic form.

They both knew the answer to that question—knew that no matter what Jinx said at this point, she'd end up being fucked senseless and then kissed and cuddled for the remainder of the night.

… Until the sun peeked over the horizon and the stray slipped away once more, her peace-keeping lover only a few steps behind her.

It was a cycle of destroy and fix, run and chase, followed by deadly combat and an eventual tryst that left both parties sweaty and satisfied and aching in places neither had known one could ache.

They completed each other—Yin and Yang.

They didn't live together, they didn't argue over whose turn it was to do the dishes, and they certainly didn't see each other for more than a brief glimpse for weeks at a time while Jinx plotted destruction and Vi planned to stop her.

And that was okay.

The Piltover Enforcer's hips were twitching, one of the arms she had been using to brace herself above the bluette's body curling inward to grip a slim waist.

"Fuck it."

"Fuck _me_?" Jinx giggled, the sound dipping into a low moan as those perfect, powerful thrusts resumed, easily reducing her wicked mind to mush. Their naked bodies writhed against each other, two puzzle pieces that fit together all too well, the slickness of perspiration aiding in the silken slide.

Close. So close.

Teeth sank into the demolitionist's shoulder with enough force to nearly break the skin and she screamed—a wordless vocalization of the firestorm of pleasure that razed her senses—as orgasm hit in a brilliant burst of white light and heat and—

"I… love you…" Vi murmured almost inaudibly, her own orgasm causing her muscles to tense sporadically, though her hips never paused in their thrusting motion.

—and hearing that, the Loose Cannon couldn't stop her world from flying to pieces.

* * *

_'I love you, too.'_

* * *

Jinx stirred and began the delicate process of extracting herself from the comforting embrace of her slumbering lover…

Or she would have had she not woken alone.

… Where was Vi?

For some stupid reason, her heart thudded too loudly in her ears, flooding her brain with doubt fueled by a powerful abandonment complex.

It was all well and fine when she was the one doing the straying, but when Vi strayed from _her…_

A billion different, horrible scenarios blazed through her mind with the destructive force of a _Super Mega Death Rocket_ and she shuddered.

_/ "I... love you…"/—_had that been her imagination? Or worse… had that been Vi's way of saying goodbye?

Had the do-gooder grown weary of the criminal?

Had the Enforcer decided that it was best to pack up and head back to Piltover—back to _her_?

Jinx was going to have a meltdown.

The door to the hotel room clicked open, but she scarcely heard the faint sound over the howl of her inner voice.

"Oh, you're up." Something warm tapped against her upper arm: a paper cup of coffee. "You want a little bit of energy before you go darting off—_oomph!_"

The steaming beverage splashed against the wall and the bruiser hit the floor, the madwoman that had tackled her scowling fiercely. "Stupid… Why'd you go and do that?"

Vi expression was utterly confused. "Um… I just thought you'd like some breakfast before you go. Was I wrong?"

That was… Really sweet, actually. The pinkette had a habit of doing things like that—things that made the Loose Cannon's heart skip a happy little beat.

She buried her face in the taller woman's throat, mumbling, "You're so good to me… Thank you."

"No problem." There was that gentleness from the night before—that total and utter adoration that made the bluette's breath catch in her throat. When she cleared it, blinking back the tears that pricked red-magenta eyes, Vi asked playfully, "Something to say, kid?"

Tch. "You're still stupid."

The laugh that left the pinkette was warm, inviting, and the gunner found that she couldn't help but join in.

They were _both_ pretty stupid.

(Stupid in love.)

**-Fin-**

-sniff- I'm almost sad to see this go. Thank you so much, guys and gals, for all your support and stuffs :3 I'm off to other fandoms (no, seriously this time), though my next _League of Legends_ pairing may shock you. I'm thinking a "League of Crack-pairings" category is in order.

Toodaloo! Until next time!


End file.
